Dont Go In The Woods
by BarbieHale
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper go on a school camping trip with their class to a camp site thats supposed to be cursed. After 2 of their classmates go missing and one is found after a grusome death all their lives are in danger and they are determined to unravel the secrets of the site. But in the woods lurk a mystirious killer lurks and he wants to claim Bella...
1. Good Morning

Dont Go In The Woods.

I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Lol Its been ages since i have dont a Fanfic but like i said im back! and starting a new story!

A HORROR!

Yay okay enough blubbering! To The story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot of the story.

BellaPov:

I slamed my hand down on the stupid alarm clock on my bedside table that wouldnt shut the fuck up and groaned ugh 6.15. Today was Monday and not just any monday it was the same day that me, my bestfriends Alice and Rosalie aswell as 16 other students of Forks senior class were going on some stupid trip to this campsite.

I unwillingly pushed my warm, soft blanket of me and went to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom I grabbed 2 large fluffy white towels and looked out of the landing window to see the drive-way empty. Guess Charlie has already gone work. Good. That means i can listen to music in the shower.

I turned the water on and stripped out of my pajamas and stepped in and instently relaxed as the warm water hit my body. Singing along to Taylor Swift's We Are Never Getting Back Together I washed my body and hair planning my outfit in my head. Damn it im getting as bad a fucking Alice. Damn preppy pixi.

After I finished I switched off the water and stepped out and wrapped my hair in one towel and my body with the second one and walked to my room to get dressed. I dryed myself and dressed in to a pink jumper with Sugar High on it in white with white skinny jeans with fashionable rips in them a pair of gold bow earings and black wedge heels. I put all my school stuff books, Make-up, Brush, Pencil case ect in to my new victorious 22 lambchomp shoulder bag (Outfit on profile). and did my make-up natural.

I left my hair naturally Curly and went down stairs. I rested my bag on my suitcases which were waiting by the door and went in to the kitchen for breckfast.

My boyfriend Edward knocked on to the door at 7:50 and kissed my saying 'good morning love' before taking my 4 suitcases out to his silver Volvo of corse i took 2 he took 2 and put them in the back with his... one? suitcase.

He opened the passenger side door and helped me in before getting in the drivers side.

'How was your morning, love?' He asked me talking one hand off the wheel and taking mine.

'It was fine kind of hard to get up but fine'

He chuckeld and kissed my head.

Less than 15 minuets later we arrived at Forks High School and parked next to Emmetts Jeep and Alice's Yellow Porshe.

Edward helped me out and we walked over to the others that were all sitting at Emmett's Jeep talking and laughing. Jasper wasnt their though he was at Alices car next to the Jeep unpacking Alice's 5000 bags. Okay their wernt 5000 bags ther was 8 but whatever.

'hey guys!' Alice said from where she was purched on the hood of the Jeep.

Alice was wearing a salmon pink lace skater dress with a goldish belt, silver mustashe earings, a pink leather satchel, a rose gold pearl charm bracelet and salmon pink ballet flats with silver studs at the heels. Rosalie was wearing a cute outfit too she was wearing a red see through lace embroded sleveless blouse with a black vest top underneth, black streach skinny jeans, red platform heels, a red Michal Kors shoulder bag and red stud Chanel earrings. (Outfits on Profile)

The bell went to say it was the start of the school day and it was followed by the headmaster saying on the speaker 'Will the students that are going on the trip please report to the cafitiria to sign in. Thank you.'

With that we got are bags and went to the Canteen. 


	2. Arriving

Dont Go In The Woods

The Second Chappy!

Okay yay!

Disclaimer: I Dont own nothing :(

RosaliePov:

After we all had to drag our stupid bags in to the stupid canteen we sat down at our table which has become the 'VIP Table' because after all we were themost popular people at Forks high probaby in the whole of Forks. We were also the richest. Bella and Alice were talking about the new store that was opening in Port Angeles, Jasper, Emmett and Edward where talking about pranks or some shit. I swear to god if they reck my hair i will fucking kill them! And me? I was just sat here lonley

I rooted through my new red Michal Kors bag and got my Ipod and this months issue of Cosmopolitan. I turned the song over to Nicki Minaj High School Ft Lil Wayne and started reading. About 5 minuets later i was consumed in the artical about getting helthier skin (Not that I needed it) when I herd Alice and Bella laughing their pretty little heads off.

'Whats so funny?' I asked taking my teddy bear earphones out.

Bella some how managed to stop laughing enough to tell me. 'Look at The Sluts!' She managed. I knew instently what she was talking about. The Sluts are what we call Jessica, Lauren and Tanya because their... well... Sluts.

I looked at them and their they were.

OMFG! No wonder Ali and Bell were laughing!

They looked terrible!

Lauren was wearing a streatchy black bra top with studs, purple glittery hot pants, bright neon yellow platform high heels, a bright white chunky necklace, red bangles and a pair of pink feather hoop earings.

Jessica was wearing a blue trible print top like Laurens, black and white striped hot pants, Red heels with white and blue stripes, earring with cheetah's on them a massive flower necklace and pink heart ring.

Tanya was wearing a black sequin bra top, leopard print sequin hot pants, Neon yellow heels but where the heel was supposed to be their were spikes, pink polka dot hoop earrings, hello kitty watch, a multi coloured ring, a neon yellow necklace and a orange and yellow bangle. (Outfits on profile)

They looked a state!

The boys returned from when they went to the bathroom and they saw The Sluts and started laughting aswell.

'Listen up!' The headmaster shouted and the whole room shut up.

'The coach has arrived and people shall now start getting on! Please make your way outside on to the parking lot! Dont worry about your luggage Mr. Balmson, and will put your luggage on the coach for you!" His voice boomed.

'Shut the hell up!' I hurd Alice mutter as she rubbed her forehead. I know how she felt he was giving me a headache as well.

Me and the girls grabbed our handbags and walked outside to the coach with the boys following. Me, Bella and Alice laughed even more when we saw Tanya, Lauren and Jessica stubleing around not even able to walk in their heels.

We got on the coach and we were the only people on the coach. We went to the back and sat down. It was one of them that faced each other and their were luckly six seats facing each other. Edward sat across from Bella, Jasper sat across from Alice and Emmett sat across from me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AT THE CAMP SITE YAY! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got of the coach and me and the girls strached as the boys stood drooling at us.

Mr. Butternutter (Yes thats actually his name!) instructed everyone to get their bags and report back to the front of the coach where we would all be told what cabin we were staying in.

We grabbed our suit case's. Alice had a little help. And stood their waiting.

'IN CABIN 13 IS MARY ALICE BRANDON, ROSALIE HALE AND ISABELLA SWAN!' He shouted we squeeled and got the key, kissed the boys on the cheek and went to our cabin. As we were walking we heard Mr. Butternutter shout that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going to be staying in cabin 16.

We got to cabin 13 and it wasnt anything special it was small and made out of wood with a small wood portche and a wooden bench with a window above it a black front door next to it with a small light next to it. Inside wasnt much better it was just a small room with a door on the wall facing us with a tiny kitchen wich held a mini fridge, a microwave and a coffee mashine. A small couch and 3 beds next to each other.

Their was also a large wardrobe and a dresser with three bedside tables.

Me and the girls put our stuff away replaced the old makey sheets with our silk ones and while listening to Dappy Good Intentions we got changed into our swim suits andbags with bags we set of to get to the beach. 


	3. Something Terrible Is Coming

Dont Go In The Woods

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Okay so none of them have done much talking yet so in this chapter it changes also the scary stuff starts in this one aswell xx

AlicePov

After we were in our bathing suits with our sunglasses on, belly rings in and bags packed (Pictures of beach outfits on profile) we made our way down to the beach. Their was a path that lead the way down their.

Their were all looking hot as we set down our beach towels mine was pale pink, Rosalie's was pale yellow with a yellow M&M charicter on it and bella's was a blue Victoria Secret towel with the word PINK on it.

xxxxxxxxxx 5 minuets of sunbathing later xxxxxxxxxx

'Guys I'm gonna go swimming' Bella said getting up and dusting the sand of her bright blue bikini and taking of her ACNE sunglasses and black charm Accessorize flip flops before walking down to the lake for her swim.

'Rose?' I turned to Rosalie

'Yeah?' She replied her eyes still closed and hidden by her Prisem Rio cheetah print sunglasses as she lay down facing the shining sun.

'Can you feel that?' I asked her as my eyes (That were still hidden by my Topshop diamond white heart sunglasses) swept across the edge of the woods that suronded me, Rose and Bell as well as the two couples occuping the beach with us. I felt like we were being steared at like when we walk down the halls of Forks high.

'Feel what Ali?' She asked still lying down.

'Like we're being watched!' I said worriedly. It did calm me down a bit remembering that we wernt the only people on the small beach and that the 4 other people were their too.

Rose sat up then, propping herself up by her elbows. 'What? Alice! Are...Are you doing...You know...Drugs agein?' She asked quietly.

'What! No! GOD NO!' I said shocked! Guess I didnt blame her. My past with drugs was kinda rough. You see I was going through a rough time and my current long-time boyfriend Jasper Whitlock was sent to live with his father back in Texas and My perants were getting a divorse because my mum found out about my fathers mistress. So I got really depressed it certenly didnt help that I started to get abused by my own mother. I started cutting, drinking and doing drugs. I fell out with my best friends Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Emmett McCatney and Edward Mason started to ignor them.  
Then one day Bell and Rose showed up on my doorstep and convinced me to go to rehab. It acctually worked! And then things got better, Jaspers mum won full custody and my dad won full costody of me when the court hured of my mothers abuse. Is stopped all the drugs and things and became back to the old Alice.

'Acctually... Yeah it does kind of feel like someones watching us...' Rose muttered as she sat up properly and took her sunglasses of and let her eyes inspect her surroundings.

'Maybe we should call the boys here?' I asked

'Yeah.' Rose whipped out her Iphone and text Emmett. 'Fuck! No signal. Ugh the reseption here is so fucking shit!' She mumbled

Luck was on our side though becasue as Rose spoke those words the boys bounded on to the beach like they owend it and headed straight for us.

'Hey baby!' Emmett boomed and kissed Rosalie's cheek.

'Hello honey.' Jasper said happily as he kissed my forehead.

We laughed at Edward as he stood their looking aroud confused.

'Yo Eddie whats wrong?' Emmett asked

Edward scoweld at the nick-name that he hated but still ansawed 'Where's Bella?' He asked looking like some one kicked his puppy.

'Edward dear she in the lake, You know bella she's like a mermaid or somthing!' Rose said pointing to the lake that was behined him.

'Okay! Thanks!' He shouted as he ran of towards the lake taking his shirt of as he went.

'Alice. Think we should tell them?' Rose asked looking at me.

'Yeah.'

'Tell us what?' The boys asked

'We thought someone was watching us.' Rose said

'Why would you think that?' Jazz said as he rested his head on my spikey jet black hair.

'Because it felt like someone was stearing at us!' I said getting a bit worried.

'What!' Emmett said both of their fists clenching

'Someone was watching you guys, While you were sunbathing basically half naked?!' Jazzie poo seethed.

'What the fuck!' Emmett snapped.

We heard a scream come from the lake. All our heads snapped round worried about Bella only to realize that she only screamed because Edward had threw her into the water.

We all smiled. They made a really cute couple. And then turned back and forgot all about the whole 'Someone watching us' thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

! hour later and me and the girls were acctually noticably a bit tanner! Yay! And it wernt that bright orange fake tan tan either! We were brown tan! Yay!.

We also got information of (Who because he was deputey head teacher was in charge of the trip) that we were going on a hiking trip to see all the camp site.

Back in the cabin Bella had put on Dappy I.O.U as background must as we got dressed for hiking. We all hopped in the shower and got dressed.

I was wearing a pair of barbie print leggings with a pink vest top, Birger Irlaisa feather and satin black fur jaket, pink Hello Kitty Vans with black star studs with a black braclet with LOVE in pink on it with a heart next to it.

Bella was wearing McQ Alexander Mcqueen butterfly pink and black leggings, with a black and pink vest top with a zip above the breast, a Elizabeth and James Brice fur and leather jaket, pink suade Nike trainers, a black and white skull scarf, a pair of panda stud earrings and a two fingerd black mustashe ring.

Rosalie had put on a pair of plain black leggings, A red jumper printed 'Yeezy Taught Me' on it, red boot All Star Converse, a Diana Orving black long jaket with red rose studs with red braclets.

We did our normal make-up a bit of mascara, eyeliner, conceler and lipgloss or red lipstick in Rosalies case. We did our hair i did my usual spikey pixi look and Bella had a high curly ponytail and Rosalie had a high straight ponytail.

I was tying my shoe laces up when I rememberd about today at the beach.

'Bella?' I asked turning to where she was putting her panda earrings in as Rose walked past us into the bathroom where we later learned only had a toilet and a sink so we would have to use the outside showers..

'Yeah Ali?'

'You know today? At the beach?' I asked

'Yeah?'

'Did you feel like someone was watching us?' I asked her.

'OMG! You felt it to?' She asked looking me straight in the eye.

''Yeah! It was creepy wernt it?'

'Yeah. I dont know about you Ali but theirs something siriousley wrong about this camp site. I feel like theirs something bad coming. Something terrible."

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please review! TNX BTW ALL OUTFITS ARE IN MY PROFILE!


	4. The Curse Of James Hunter Part 1

Dont Go In The Woods

Chapter 4

A little OOC for Bella and Edward but Mike deserves it xx

Disclaimer; I dont own any thing

BellaPov

You wanna know something? I didnt even want to be on this stupid trip in the middle of god knows where! Niether did Rose or Jasper OR Edward! The only ones thst accually wanted to come were guess who!? Alice and Emmett!

So as I stumble through these stupid thick woods with Edward holding my hand, catching me everytime I trip (Which was like every 5 seconds) I was writing my will in my head.

Around half an hour into the trip Mike Newton, A toad thats been after me since I first moved Forks when I was 11, decided to open his gigantic pie hole.

'Hey Bella!' He said popping up out of no where and putting his arm over my shoulders, which Edward pushed of roughley.

'Err...Hello Mike...' I said awkradly

'Cullen.' Mike said glearing at Edward.

'Newt.' Edward said venom lacing his voice.

'So Bella... Your ass looks .Ing! in those leggings. They would look better on my bedroom floor though!' He said winking unfortunetly for him he looked like he nad something in his eye unlike Edward. When Edward winks its so sexy...

Shit! Im going off topic!

WAIT!

What did Mike just say!

I turned and backhanded him across the face with my ring hand.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MUMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' Mike cried holding his cheek crying.

At that moment Edward punched him in the face.

'Fuck you Newt!' Edward mumbled getting up.

We walked of leaving Mike in the care of his devoted jock bonehead followers to join the others who were being tortured by Mr. Banner who had gatherd them all around for a lecture on some large oakwood tree or whatever, I dont know I wernt listening.

'Hey Guys!' Emmett wisperd to all of us.

When we all looked at him he wisperd agein. 'Im bored! C'mon lets ditch this shit hole and get back to camp.'

That was acctually a good idea. We all nodded or in Alice's case wisperd 'yeah'.

With that we all backed off quietly, good thing we were stood in the back, and went off the way we came in the direction of camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 15 minuets later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Ugh my feet hurt!

'Emmett!' Rosalie screeched from the front.

'Yeah babe?' He asked while helping her over a large tree root.

'Where the fuck are we!' She gleared at him 'I swear to fucking god Emmett if we're lost no private time for the rest of this god damn trip!'

Emmett became worried at the fact that he might loose out on having personal time with rosalie... Hopefully not in our cabin.

'Course not babe! We just have to turn here...not here...HERE!...Or was it this way?...' Emmett said getting really confused.

'EMMETT! IM GONA FUKING KILL YOU!' Rosalie Shouted and started pulling his hair.

'Oww! Oww! Babe!' Emmett said trying to get out of Rosalie's iron grip.

'Guys! Shut the hell up!' Jasper snapped.

They both stopped instently. Jasper rearly got mad.

'Look through them trees their! We're back at camp!' He said pointing to a gap inbetween some trees where you could see the camp site.

'Oh thank god!' Alice breathed a sigh of relise.

We stubled through the stupidly small gap in to the clearing where the cabins were.

Then I realized something... These wernt our cabins.

'Hey guys! These arnt ours...' I said

'Its probably the old ones... Maybe the curse is true...' Edward mumbled.

Suddenly I got the feeling we were being watched agein, just like when we were at the beach.

'Edward. What curse?' Alice asked we were all looking at him.

'Well we didnt want to tell you girls and get you worried but...' Emmett trailed of.

'BUT WHAT!?' Rose said angrily grabbing Emmett by the ear.

'Owwwwwwwwwww!'

'Well, Rose, Let go of Emmett and I will tell you.' Jasper said

Rose let go.

'Ya see... The reason why it was so easy for the school to book cabns this late was because the locals wont step one foot inside the camp ground because apparently its cursed.' Jasper started. 'Like us the boy went on a school trip with school. This is the old cabin site and number 13 was his cabin, his name was James Hunter and he was insane.'

Emmett took it from their. 'Turns out he was planning on killing every student and teacher that went on the trip. The reason he went mad was because he was driven mad by bullying. He one by one killed all the students and teachers untill their were 6 students left. 3 boys and 3 girls. One of said girls he was in love with but she just laughed in his face and broke his heart.  
The six kids managed to Escape as one of the boy Eric managed to stab James in the heart. To make sure he was dead the 6 kids tied James up and made him sink to the bottem of the lake. Thinking that he was dead they went in to town and told the cops. Some of it the police didnt belive and thught that because of what they had expirianced they had gone slightly mad and were in shock.

Unluckly for them. James' heart had stop beating the day Beth, who was the girl he was in love with and who was in love with someone else, Told him that she would never love him and hated him. So he didnt die when Eric stabbed him and he managed to get free and swim to shore.'

'What makes you think that's even true?' I asked.

'Because one by one the 6 serviours were killed off' Edward said holding now sceared Bella tighter in his arms.

'So now they say when teenagers come here and theirs enough, he kills 6 of them 3 girls and 3 boys. And that will stay like that forever until the one he loved returned his love back.' Jasper finished the story.

'Sooo... This is the campsite that all that happend?' Rose asked looking around the falling down cabins that looked super creepy!

'Yepidi doo daa yepidi day!' Emmett sung

'No wonder they say its cursed, it looks like somthing straight out of a horror film...' I mutterd looking around

'Yeah... Wanna go and explore?!' Edward asked everyone.

There was a chorus of Yeah's and then we set off.

Me and Edward were rooting through old cabin 6 when we hured Alice's scream.

We both looked at each other and ran outside I saw Rose and Emmett do the same at cabin 17.

We ran towards cabin 13 where all the screaming was coming from and when we got their we saw a worried Jasper comferting a frightend Alice.

'Alice?' Rose said stepping forward 'Whats wrong honey?'

'L-l-l-look!' She cried beriing her head in Jaspers chest.

We looked to where Alice was pointing and ghasped

Stood in front of us was...

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sorry bout the cliffhanger I am really tiered and plus im going to the beach tomorrow (Saterday) with my mates.

I have made a new scesual. I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday's so... xxx

What do you think it is?/

TELL ME PLEASE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' 


End file.
